A report on the production of retinal pigment epithelial cells using pluripotent stem cells is known (non-patent document 1). Methods of obtaining a retinal pigment epithelial cell by forming a homogeneous aggregate of pluripotent stem cells in a serum-free medium containing a substance inhibiting the Wnt signal pathway, subjecting them to floating culture in the presence of a basement membrane preparation, then to floating culture in a serum-containing medium, and to floating culture in a serum-free medium or serum-containing medium containing a substance acting on the Wnt signal pathway and free of a substance acting on the Sonic hedgehog signal pathway (non-patent document 2 and patent document 1) are shown.